The Pokémon Masters
by On day release from Azkaban
Summary: All Mark Ketchum ever wanted to do was to be seen as himself rather than his father and to go to Johto. What he got was much, much more. Some familiar faces and a few new characters will make appearances...please R
1. Prologue

Unfortunately I do not own Pokémon.*sob* I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on!  
  
The Pokémon Masters  
Prologue  
  
"And Ash Ketchum is the winner." These six words changed Ash's life. The crowd cheered loudly and Pikachu, the triumphant Pokémon leapt into his arms, shouting its name loudly and cheerfully. Ash punched the air with his one free hand and ran into the crowds to his fiancée, Misty Waterflower, whom he had loved ever since he set eyes on seven years ago. No one really watched the defeated leave the stadium - no one really cared much for Gary Oak.  
Ash's name was already as well known as Lance the Dragon Master's, but now they had seen his power unleashed, they practically worshipped the Champion Master of Kanto. No trainer in Kanto was his equal, and he was glad of it. He was especially glad that Gary Oak, who had now disappeared, was not his equal. How he despised that man.  
Ash and Misty did of course marry, and Brock, their best friend, was the best man. Misty had wanted May Oak to be the bridesmaid but the offer had been refused, much to the couple's annoyance. May had not been the same since the defeat and disappearance of her brother, for the two had apparantly been very close. No one else had cared at all for Gary, not even his mother and grandpa. Professor Oak had always been more interested in Ash than his own grandson.  
Ash and Misty had two children, Isabelle and Mark and as they grew up their father's fame died down. He was still famous but fans were not so obsessed and he was getting fewer challenges from Pokémon Master wannabes. Isabelle was in many ways just like her father, though she looked nothing like him. She was stubborn, determined and could be incredibly rude at times. Mark was calm and gentle by nature, unlike either of his parents, and hated his father.  
  
Please R&R and then I'll put Part 1 up. If you wish to criticise then you're welcome but please tell me why you think it's poor so I can  
hopefully improve. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1

Nope, I STILL don't own Pokémon.but I do own Mark, Isabelle, Ashley Allon and Kirsten Agua, although the former two do have the surname Ketchum, coming from Ash Ketchum.whom I do not own.hmm.  
  
The Pokémon Masters  
Chapter 1  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" Ash snarled as thirteen-year-old Mark leaned against the wall, quite calm, "You're a Ketchum! Pokémon training is in your blood!"  
"I don't want to train them," said Mark, looking his father in the eye, "It's like using them for your own pleasure. What if they don't want to fight?"  
"They do want to fight! They're bred for fighting!"  
"No they're not. They're born to be free. Everyone - human, Pokémon or otherwise - has that right!"  
"Go to your room!" Ash shouted, unable to think of another suitable reply to his son's disobedient remarks. Mark shrugged, picked up his Pokémon (Eevee) and walked away past his mother who was just coming into the room.  
"There's just not enough room in this house for the two of you, is there?" Misty laughed.  
"If only he was more like his sister," Ash sighed, looking out of the window and watching his daughter train with her Jolteon. She was fifteen and incredibly pretty - this disturbed Ash, as many boys appeared on their doorstep to ask her out, but luckily for him, his daughter was not interested in boys and was content with Pokémon training.  
  
Mark was sitting in his room writing again. He loved writing almost as much as Pokémon and wanted to be a writer when he was older. He wrote mostly novels about the Tyr. He had a strong interest in the Old Ways, though he himself did not practise Tyran rituals. His parents would have a fit - he had tried countless times to tell them that it was anything but evil, and Tyrans cast spells to help people, but each was in vain. His friend, Kirsten Agua was not allowed in the Ketchum's household anymore because they had found out that she was a Tyran. It made Mark angry when he had to put up with people so prejudiced.  
Apart from Kirsten, Mark only had one other friend - May Oak, the personification of depression who was searching for her brother. Everyone told her he was dead but she would not believe it, or perhaps she just didn't want to admit it. Mark did think it was strange that if he was dead no one had found his body. He had seen photographs of Gary, who had been a handsome man with brown hair and bright blue eyes with a piercing glare. He didn't much like the look of him, but he still wished he had beaten his father in the stadium sixteen years ago. Then perhaps his head wouldn't be so swollen. It really was surprising that they hadn't had to enlarge the already quite wide doorways in their mansion.  
This time Mark was writing an essay for school about his idol. Many boys in his class had, to his annoyance, chosen his father and many of the girls, his mother. But he had chosen Ashley Allon, Champion of Johto. She was one of the precious few Pokemon Masters Mark liked. She showed equal respect for both humans and Pokemon and had run an anti-fur clothing campaign with Lily Waterflower, one of his aunts whom he liked but saw very little of now that she was in Johto. Mark wanted more than almost anything else to go to Johto, but the only way his father would allow him was if he tried to become a Pokémon Master.  
"Eevee."  
"Don't worry Eevee. I won't make you fight."  
"Ee!" Eevee buried his head in his human companion's jacket. Mark held the little furry Pokemon tightly, just in case his father walked in and tried to take him away. Just then he heard a muffled voice at the door.  
"Pika?" Pikachu. Pikachu was his father's favourite Pokémon - the one that had won him his title and saved his life. Why, Pikachu?  
Mark opened the door and let Pikachu in, despite Eevee's grunts of disapproval. Eevee sounded so funny and cute when he grunted. Pikachu sat down on the floor holding an apple, which he was offering to Mark along with something else. It looked like a ticket.  
"Um, thanks," Mark said as he took the apple and whatever else it was. He handed the apple to Eevee, whose saliva was escaping his thin lips and making a small stain on the carpet. He attacked the apple hungrily and Mark examined the - yes, it was a ticket. Mark could hardly believe it - it was a ticket for the Saffron-Goldenrod train, the fastest train in the world! Saffron City was quite a long way away, but if he could make it there then Goldenrod was just a few minutes away.  
"Where did you get it, Pikachu?" Mark asked excitedly. Pikachu hung his head in shame - obviously, he had stolen it from Ash. That ticket was meant to be for Isabelle. This didn't stop Mark though - he hated Isabelle even more than his father. She didn't have any respect at all for Pokemon. Any Pokemon in her hands was treated as no more than a possession and was worked like a slave. At least his father didn't mistreat his Pokemon but Mark wished he would pay more attention to how Isabelle treated hers. Mark was the only one who knew she physically abused them and the one time he tried to tell someone they hadn't believed him and Isabelle had beaten him too. In conclusion, Mark hated almost all the residents of the Ketchum Household.  
The only person he would miss if he went away was his mother. She may have been a little silly and naïve, but she was the only one that truly loved him and he returned that love. He remembered the time he broke his leg two years ago and how Misty stayed with him in the hospital even though he wasn't really in that much pain. There was another boy whom he had seen and was dying. His parents weren't even there most of the time. Mark knew that in some ways, he would regret leaving, but he would regret staying even more, and so his choice was made.  
"Mark!" his mother called, "It's teatime!" He hid the train ticket beneath Eevee's bed and let Pikachu out. He went to the bathroom sink to wash his hands and looked in the mirror as he did so. His ginger hair was out of place and his brown eyes were glittering strangely. Many people told him he had beautiful eyes but he thought they were his worst features, because of their resemblance to his father's. He did not think his father bad-looking for his age, but he really did dislike his eyes.  
As he walked down the stairs he smiled as he watched Eevee slide down the banister in a blur of ginger-brown fur. Obviously, Eevee would reach the ground floor rather quickly using this method of transportation and it was very practical. He walked into the dining room, a smile still on his face.  
"What're you grinning about?" said Isabelle, her mouth full of cauliflower.  
"Not with your mouth full, Issy," said Misty, "Hello Mark."  
"Hey Mom." He sat down next to his sister, who kicked him in the shin. Eevee growled and Mark kicked her back, less discretely than she had kicked him.  
"Mark!" Ash spat furiously.  
"She kicked me first," he said.  
"I did not you little-" A rather rude word escaped Isabelle's lips.  
"Isabelle!" Ash was not amused, "No dessert for either of you. Mark, why do you still seem so.so.pleased?"  
"Ah," said Mark, "Dessert makes your teeth rot."  
  
Thanks for reading and again, please R&R. Mark's hatred of his father has not yet been fully explained but that will be revealed, along with many other things.Also, it will be getting darker in the fairly near future so  
beware.*muahahaha.* 


	3. Chapter 2

^_^; Sorry that took so long. . .I've been in a computer-free zone for. . .too long! Well anyway, I still don't own Pokémon, I doubt I ever will. . .  
  
The Pokémon Masters  
Chapter 2  
  
Mark set his alarm clock for four in the morning, telling his parents that he had to get up especially early for his paper round to deliver extra newspapers. He woke up Eevee, who had been sleeping at the bottom of his bed, acting as a hot water bottle and took the ticket from beneath Eevee's basket in the corner of the room. He put on a tee shirt and jeans, both of which were black and his trench coat - the one his father didn't approve of. He tucked Eevee into his bag with some warm blankets, partially doing the zip up. It was very cold outside and there was rain - he didn't want Eevee to catch a cold.  
He tiptoed down the stairs, his bag on one shoulder. He was sure he looked very much like a burglar from one of the programmes his sister watched on the television, but he couldn't remember what it was called. As he approached the front door with the keys he turned them as quietly as possible and slipped out, putting the keys back though the letterbox. They barely made a sound when they fell onto the doormat, though Mark would probably not have heard it for all the noise the rain was making. He walked along the street a little, turned left and towards Professor Oak's laboratory. The lights were on in the laboratory - they always were nowadays. Professor Oak was always conducting experiments and couldn't sleep. It had been like that ever since Gary had disappeared.  
Mark let himself in - the door was not locked and walked to the room in which he and Eevee had first been introduced. Eevee jumped out of the bag and ran to the far end. That had been where he had first set eyes on his human companion. Mark looked to the other side of the room and saw Professor Oak, old and frail, typing on the computer.  
"Professor?"  
"Mark? What are you doing here? And so early?"  
"I'm going to Saffron City. I wanted to tell you so that someone knows I'm okay. I would have told Mom but she'd have worried."  
"What? You can't go to a place like Saffron alone! You know about Team Rocket, don't you?" Mark nodded. Team Rocket was an organisation run by Giovanni. They had once stolen Pokemon but now their interest was world domination and their main targets were Pokemon Masters.  
"Gary told me this would happen." Oak said, "He told me a lot of things.but I ignored them all." He seemed to be saying this to himself but then he turned back to Mark. "Mark, promise me you won't go outside of Pallet Town."  
"No. You don't know what it's like living with my family. Mom's the only one who loves me. Dad and Isabelle hate me."  
"Your father has a lot of enemies, Mark," said Oak, "Enemies that would kill him and his family if they could. It's not safe outside of Pallet Town."  
"I'll find Gary for you." Professor Oak bit his lip.  
"Gary's dead." Mark shook his head.  
"Then how come no one found his body?"  
"He's dead, Mark," Oak told him, "Look for him if you want - I doubt I can stop you."  
"Will you tell?" he asked, knowing how good a friend the professor was to his father.  
"No," he said after a long silence, "But you must promise to stay out of trouble and out of sight. People will be looking for you, friends and foes. Trust no one."  
"No one?" he asked. Professor Oak sighed.  
"You will be going to Viridian first?" Mark nodded. "Then trust only Nurse Joy. I know not if Officer Jenny is to be trusted, and do not give your name to anyone." Mark was sure the professor was overreacting. Perhaps his father did have enemies, but even so, he was not defenceless against them, and many people had nothing to do with Team Rocket.  
"Promise me that?"  
"I promise," said Mark, his fingers crossed behind his back, just in case, "Could you give me a lift in May's car, Professor?"  
"Just as far as halfway," he said, "After that you're on your own."  
  
Professor Oak stayed true to his word - he took Mark halfway to Viridian and dropped him off by the trees on the side of the road.  
"Be careful," was the last thing he said before turning the car around and going back. Mark and Eevee started towards Viridian and saw its light shining on the hillside. He thought of his family and then of himself and Eevee, and quickened his pace away from his home.  
The path was smooth and worn because so many trainers left Pallet Town each year for Viridian along this path. There were a few eyes in the darkness amongst the trees watching him, but to them he was just another Pokemon trainer. He saw a sign on the roadside - 'Welcome to Viridian City'. Perhaps he would have felt more welcome if the sign was actually nearer to the city, rather than about half a mile out, but it didn't take him long to reach his destination.  
It was much bigger than Pallet Town, which was so small it was almost village-like and warm, welcoming light shone from every house. He saw the Pokemon Gym from which his father had won his eighth and final Kanto League Badge. The Gym Leader had then been Giovanni, head of Team Rocket but now it was empty, the windows boarded up and the door's paint was peeled off.  
"You won't find anything worth your while in there," said a voice behind him, "That place has been deserted for over twenty years.and it's haunted." The speaker was a Rocket, Mark saw as he looked at her. She had blonde hair, purple-blue eyes and very pale skin, and looked about his father's age, or possibly a little older.  
"Oh really?" he said, pretending that her Team Rocket uniform didn't surprise him in the least.  
"You in Team Rocket?" she asked.  
"I'm flattered that you think I'm skilled enough," he said, smiling a little.  
"I may be skilled as an agent," she said, also smiling, "But you must have heard of the infamous blunderers of Team Rocket - Jessica and James."  
"Jessie and James? Yeah, my friend said they used to chase these three kids around all the time," he quickly made up, "Pretty pointless if you ask me. Why chase amateur kids when there's all those Pokemon Masters out there?"  
"Exactly," said the Rocket, "And why chase Ash Ketchum, when you can catch his son with half the hassle?" She took out a pistol and pointed it at his head, "You may have made a good Team Rocket agent," she said, "But you'd make a good corpse too.goodbye." As she began to move her finger towards the trigger a gunshot was heard and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony, and for good reason. Blood poured from her head, staining her perfect hair and forming a moat around her. Her face was twisted in horror and she was paler than before, her eyes red with the blood that filled them. The red substance exited from her mouth as well, making her look rather like a vampire if such a creature really did exist. Mark looked around for the killer, and then to the Pokemon Gym. A cloaked male figure stood in the now-open doorway with a rifle.  
"You ought to be more careful," he told Mark, "It's obvious you're a Ketchum, even in this light. Hide your eyes."  
"What? How will that help?"  
"They're your father's eyes."  
"They're not," said Mark, though he knew they were identical, "These are mine."  
"Hide them."  
"Why should I trust you?" The man stepped out of the shadows. He had long black hair and sharp eyes and looked as though he could be about twenty years old. He didn't look at all familiar, but Mark felt strangely comfortable in his company.  
"Where's the Pokemon Center?"  
"I'll take you there," the man answered, "My wife is the nurse." Mark remembered Professor Oak's words - he could trust Nurse Joy. It took about five minutes to reach the Pokemon Centre and when they got there Nurse Joy greeted them warmly.  
"You must be exhausted," she said, looking to Mark, "It's so early in the morning to be up and about. Especially when you have come all the way from Pallet Town. Your Eevee looks in better condition than you do!" That was certainly true as Mark was still in shock. Having a gun pointed at your head and then being presented with a dead body was not his idea of fun, though Isabelle would probably have found it so.  
"You too, Nick," she said to her husband, "It's not good for you to get so little sleep."  
"It's a good job I was about," he said, "Or there would be no Mark Ketchum any more, at least not a live one." Mark expected Joy to get overexcited and start mothering him but instead she just nodded.  
"There's so many Rockets about nowadays," she said after hearing the full story, "They can't all be evil can they?"  
"Most of them are cowards," said Nick, "Afraid Giovanni will take a disliking for them if they don't join him."  
"I had no idea there were so many of them," choked Mark, "I thought there were just a few, you know."  
"There are approximately fifty Rockets per hundred people," Nick told him, "Call me cynical, but I don't trust anyone."  
"You'd better get some rest," said Nurse Joy, "It's only safe to go out after nine anyway so you can't do much now."  
"Okay," said Mark, as she led him upstairs to a bedroom.  
"Sorry about the pink wallpaper," she said, "It's our daughter's room - she's in a school in Johto as an exchange student."  
"How old is she?" Mark asked.  
"Twelve. She's not quite so keen on pretty pink any more either. She simply won't be a nurse though, however much I try to persuade her. She's set her heart on being a rock star." Mark smiled. That had been something he had wanted to do until he was ten and had begun writing more.  
"I'm going to be a writer," he said and watched the nurse smile.  
"Really? That's what Nick does in his spare time.or at least used to. Neither of us have much time nowadays. I'll leave you now then."  
"See you later," he said, falling back onto the bed with Eevee and dreaming whilst awake.  
  
There! Finished! Please R&R with any comments cuz I'd love to know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3

Seeing as I haven't updated for ages here's chapter 3 as well. . .and no I don't own Pokémon. . .I own Digimon! *runs away from lawyer*  
  
The Pokémon Masters  
Chapter 3  
  
Mark must have been sleeping for about three hours before finally waking up to Eevee dribbling on the covers beside him. The little brown Pokémon's bright eyes were fixed upon him and Mark picked his friend up.  
"Look what you've done to the duvet, Eevee," he sighed, pointing to the wet patch of saliva. Eevee often had trouble controlling his saliva at the moment as he was teething and quite literally 'couldn't always keep his mouth shut'. As he went to the door he realised it was locked and began to panic.  
"Nurse Joy? Nick?" He banged the door with his fists while Eevee threw himself at it furiously. No one came after five minutes so he decided to stop - obviously it was not having an effect. Mark was angry - he trusted these people and they had locked him up.and in a girl's room! He lay down on the bed again with lack of anything else better to do and did not arouse until several minutes when the door opened.  
"Nurse Joy? Why did you lock me in? A-"  
"You've been reported missing, Mark," she said, "And they suspect you're here."  
"Why would they think that?"  
"We've been found lodging runaways before," said Nick, appearing behind his wife, "As well as homeless people and so called criminals that were wanted for crimes they didn't commit."  
"They know I've run away?"  
"No, they think you've been kidnapped," said Joy, "But they have to consider all possibilities."  
"Well I don't trust the police," said Nick, "If it was our Joy missing I'd be out looking for her myself."  
"No doubt I'll be in all the papers," grumbled Mark, "Dad always makes such a fuss about things and the paparazzi are always about, even if it is sixteen years since he won the league."  
"Your father is a good trainer though," said Joy, "I wasn't much younger than him when he won the league and then I realised that even though I was young could do anything if I really wanted to. Then I passed my medical exams and met the man of my dreams."  
"And who was that? I'd love to know," said Nick, a sly smile on his thin face.  
"Can I go out?" Mark asked, clutching Eevee, "Eevee and I both need fresh air."  
"You'll get caught," said Nick, "Especially if you have your eyes on view like that."  
"Can I wear a balaclava then? It doesn't cover my eyes I know.but."  
"That won't look suspicious at all will it?"  
"Well it is quite cold," Joy argued, "Some kids are wearing them."  
"Yeah - Rocket kids," he coughed, "I'll go out and have a look around. See if I can find Jay. He'll take you through the forest and to Pewter where most folk are neutral. It's probably the only Rocket-free city for miles."  
"Right," said Mark, nodding and agreeing. He took Eevee from the ground and set him in his lap, trying out some Pokemon hair-care products on his fur. Needless to say, this wasn't very effective due to the extreme shortness of Eevee's fur and Eevee jumped down, not amused. He was quite a proud Pokemon, probably partly because of growing up in the Ketchum Household. When Nurse Joy went downstairs after her husband he lay back on the bed, in what looked like a comfortable position but regardless, he was far from relaxed.  
His father would want him back, even if he didn't want him and he would make sure his son returned. At least that was what he thought - he forgot that Mark could be just as stubborn as he could, even if a little more cool- headed. Mark was desperate to keep as far away from Pallet Town as he could and as he had said to Professor Oak, he would find Gary. Perhaps there had been a reason for his dislike of his father, and Mark was going to find it. As he thought about it more and more, he realised that no one really talked about the missing man other than May and occasionally Professor Oak. Grandma Delia had once mentioned him in a somewhat nasty manner, as she was overly smitten with her son and bore strong hatred for anyone who wronged him in any way.  
Mark didn't like Grandma Delia. She made him feel.nervous. She expected him to be exactly as his father, when all he wanted was to be the opposite and always seemed to favour Isabelle above him, particularly after his refusal to become a Pokemon trainer. Delia didn't seem to get on with Misty terribly well either and Mark was not foolish or naïve enough to not realise this. It was true that some mothers got on worse with their daughters-in-law than Delia did with Misty, but there were also those who got on better.  
Mark didn't know whom Ash's father and his grandfather was. Delia had no partner living with her and even Ash didn't know who his father was. Mark had once heard Misty say in an argument that she even doubted that Delia knew. At this point he had let out a snort which resulted in getting sent to his room, yet again. It was a popular punishment from his father in their house.  
It was hours before Nick finally returned and Joy had been having trouble trying to phone him, despite his mobile being switched on and not engaged. It was probably Pokémon sending her the strange signals Mark heard coming from the phone, or possibly the trees, had he been in or near Viridian Forest at the time. When he finally returned he brought with him a man clad in black leather with messy brown hair who was obviously the man 'Jay' whom he had spoken of earlier. Jay was from Pewter City and earned his money by selling brews and potions made from ingredients in Viridian Forest. Mark supposed it was why he spent so much time there and knew the forest so well.  
"This is the boy then," Jay said, his eyes cold and voice expressionless.  
"Yeah," Nick replied, "He needs to go to Pewter as soon as possible. Try to avoid taking him along the main paths in the forest. The Rockets don't know the other ways around the forest - they'd get lost and s they probably won't take the chance."  
"Right," Jay said, his tone still laced with ice. He beckoned to Mark and the ginger haired boy followed him, Eevee on his shoulder.  
"Good luck," said Nick, and Nurse Joy waved, looking a lot more encouraging than she (or any of them) felt. Jay took Mark around the back of the Pokemon Centre to a black and silver motorcycle.  
"Here," he said, thrusting a black helmet at Mark whilst pulling on his own, "Do you have a pokéball for that?" He pointed to Eevee.  
"Eevee doesn't like being in pokéballs," said Mark. He was starting to like this man less every time they spoke.  
"Well in that case you'll have to hold onto him very tight." Jay got onto the motorcycle; "You'd better get on then. We haven't got that much time." Mark mounted the motorcycle, awkwardly squashing Eevee between himself and Jay and they took off quickly. It was a lot faster than Mark had thought, and a lot faster than he had wished it to be. He didn't feel unwell as such but very vulnerable.  
It seemed no time before they reached the forest and when they did time seemed to slow down a lot more, particularly after the motorcycle got stuck in a bog.  
"Grimers." Jay wasn't too pleased, "Bloody creatures. Good companions, but they make such a mess." He examined the motorcycles front wheel closely, "I guess we'll have to carry on by foot. Even if we did get it out the tyre's flat.Oh my God." Mark was just as shocked when he saw what Jay had seen. A butchered body lay just beneath the surface of this mud-ridden area. Jay pulled it out after touching it gently with his foot, only to find another body underneath it - a Pokemon's - which he fished out. It was not in a better state - smothered in blood, slime and mud it was barely recognisable as a Jolteon, just as the female trainer's body was barely recognisable as Isabelle Ketchum, but Mark could identify the body, much to his horror.  
"Rockets," Jay said bitterly, "They got my family too. I'm the only left of the Hookers."  
"Why'd they want to do something like this?" Mark asked, angry at whoever his sister's killer may be.  
"She's a Ketchum," said Jay, "Ketchums and Oaks are the main targets for their murdering games. There's a big debate going on in the Rocket HQ about whether they should go searching for Gary Oak or not."  
"So.does that mean the Rockets didn't kill him?"  
"It certainly seemed that way. I think that if he is dead, his killer was someone he knew. Gary Oak had more sense than to go wandering in a place ridden with Rockets, even if their reputation back then wasn't anything compared to what it is now. No.someone he knew." "My father?" Mark managed to whisper in the eerie silence. Jay shook his head. "After winning the League and getting all that publicity? Nah - he wouldn't have had the chance, and I seriously doubt he would kill his rival.no. He would rather see him suffer his loss."  
"Did you know Gary Oak?" Mark was trying to make conversation to keep him from looking at his sister's body. He appeared unconcerned but even though he had hated Isabelle, he had secretly loved her too. After all, she was his sister, even if a bad one and her Jolteon had been Eevee's brother. Knowing this, Mark had shielded his Pokemon's eyes with his hand.  
"We've met," Jay said, as though he didn't like Gary or want to talk about him any longer, "We should continue now or it shall get dark."  
"It is dark," said Mark.  
"But it is daytime. Viridian Forest is no place to wander within the night. Strange Pokemon lurk in every shadow and Rockets prowl the grounds."  
"What kind of strange Pokemon?" Mark asked as they began walking again.  
"Evil Pokemon," Jay said, "No, I don't mean Dark type. These are evil Pokemon that do as they please and send strange signals and set up unknown traps. Even Rockets fear them."  
As Mark thought about these Pokemon, his sister and Team Rocket, he wished he had never left home, but knew he could not turn back.  
  
Aha! A murder. . .or is it? Please R&R and thanks to CoolFalco777 for reviewing ^_^ 


End file.
